Midnight Snow
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: Black get trapped in a snow storm and his Pokemon decided that he needs a little 'cheering up' and a little 'warming up' LEMON YAOI POKE/HUMAN DON'T LIKE, THAN DON'T READ!


**SRG: Um...Hi...no one kill me...I know I haven't been writing...for a few months...please don't kill me...and I have to go because Peach and Mr. Ghost are chasing me because they are piss that I haven't been writing...BYE!**

**(SRG takes off running out of the room)**

**(Peach and Mr. Ghost runs into room)**

**Peach: WHERE IS HE!?**

**Mr. Ghost: I don't know, but we got to find him!**

**(Peach notice the reader)**

**Peach: Oh its you guys, welcome back! Now read the story while we go kill the Bison.**

**Mr. Ghost: See ya!**

**(Peach and Mr. Ghost takes off to skin SRG)**

**Will our author die?...eh who cares, it what he gets for taking so long. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Winter in Unova.

It sucks.

A lot.

Especially in Route 8.

It started off a nice cloudy day, so Black decided to take a walk.

Didn't seem like a problem at the time. He had only one Pokemon with him, since it was a short walk. He made it near Moor of Icirrus, when Arceus decided to hate him.

More clouds push in and next he knew, white flakes started to fall, coming down harder and harder.

Now Black found himself, zipping up his jacket until it cover half his face, pulling his hat down to cover the other half, and now carrying his lazy Liepard in his arms.

The Cruel Pokemon was curled up in a ball of purple fur, and yellow spots. He looked very comfy in Black's arms.

Black glance at the sky, the snow was coming down harder, getting harder to trench through the snow. And to make it worst, the wind was picking up.

'_Arceus hate me today, doesn't he?_', Black thought to himself.

Black hurry to find a way back to Icirrus City, but the snow started to blind him. He felt Liepard curl tighter in his arms. The poor leopard like Pokemon was getting colder and colder by the second. They need to find a way out before the...

'_FUCK'_, Black thought.

Too late.

The blizzard came in.

Black took a stepped forward, only to find the snow had buried his legs up to his knees. He couldn't move.

Liepard, notice this and dived out the warmth of Black's arms and on two the frozen plain. The Cruel Pokemon began to dig into the snow trying to get his master out of the snow. Black try to yank his legs out, only to find himself sink deeper.

"What is this? Quick snow!?", Black yelled, while beginning to struggle harder. Liepard made a sad, "Lie", before looking up at his master.

Black grabbed his left leg, trying to pull it out. That when he notice something stuck to his belt, next to Liepard's Pokeball.

Another Pokeball.

* * *

Black P.O.V.

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at my cluelessness, but now I was glad.

'_Please, PLEASE, let it be a strong Pokemon_', I begged to myself, before opening the Pokeball. A bright flash of light exploded and out came...

A big grinned plastered on my face.

My Beartic.

The Freezing Pokemon stretch out his body, obviously just waking up from a nap, before looking at me and Liepard.

I was now thigh deep in, snow, my feet becoming numb, while Liepard was beginning to sink as well.

Beartic immediately knew what was going on.

He held out his strong paw, letting me immediately grabbed a hold of it. He easily pull me out of the snow, laying me on my stomach on his back. Soon I found my Liepard landing on my back with a 'plop', looking rather piss off.

The blizzard didn't go any easier, I couldn't barely see anything in front of my face. However, the snow didn't seem to bother Beartic, he scoped the area, before stalking forward. I held on to his fur, not wanting to slip off and tumble into the frozen quick sand again.

Finally I can see what Beartic was heading to. A small cottage.

I shakingly rolled off his back and on my feet. I waddled to the door, hoping it was unlocked. The door opened with ease.

Not wasting anytime, me, the Freezing and the Cruel Pokemon stepped inside.

It was a single room cottage, with a fire place, a small bed, and a little lamp.

The cottage appeared vacant, but not completely abandoned.

I guess someone was living...

Or is still living here...

I hope he or she won't mind me and my Pokemon being here.

I made sure the door was sealed shut before looking around. Beartic had moved toward the corner and plopped himself to the floor. Pretty soon I heard snoring indicating he had fallen asleep. Liepard, on the other hand, had shook the snow and water off his feet and fur, before diving onto the bed.

I looked at the little lamp. It was a Kerosene Lampent lamp. Turning the little switch, I was surprise when light flow from the lamp, lighting the dark and gloomy room,

Beartic grumbled and flip over and away from the light source. Liepard hiss slightly at the lamp. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at the fire place, thinking that would be a good place to dry my clothes. Looking down at said clothes, they were definitely cold and damp from the snow outside. Well, at least my shirt and hat wasn't... but my pants, boxers and shoes...

I sighed, deciding to leave the boxers, deciding they was not the damp, I slipped off my shoes, socks, and pants.

I looked at Liepard, he had a slight amuse look on his face at my stripping. Rolling my eyes I said, "Stop gawking and use Grass Know on the fire place."

He gave me a confuse look, "Liepard?"

"Just do it"

The Cruel Pokemon shrugged and his eyes glowed with green energy.

Little blades of grass began to sprout from the old fire place.

"Ok thats enough, now use Thunder Wave"

Another confuse look, but this time slightly amused.

"Liepard!", I hissed annoyed by the dark type's game.

Liepard made a giggle, before electricity dance along her fur, before unleashing the blue lightning on the fireplace. The grass ignited with the old lumber, creating a nice little fire.

* * *

After hanging my pants, socks, hat and jacket near the fireplace with my shoes near the fire place too, I laid on the bed with Liepard, who appear to be asleep. I felt kinda awkward, being in only, in my shirt and boxers, the only dry things I'm wearing. I sighed, I can barely tell if it was dark out or still bright, but I didn't care. Almost dying in the snow can really affect your day.

Beartic was snoring in the corner, every one and a while tossing and turning in his sleep. I glanced at Liepard, wondering how he was asleep? With all of Beartic's snoring it would be a miracle if I get any sleep tonight! I sighed and slowly laid down, careful not wake the dark type Pokemon. I rather not have to spend the night trying to stitch his claw marks...

I sighed and glance out the window of the abandon cottage. '_I wonder how long the blizzard will last?'_

I decided not to worry about it for long. I close my eyes, letting myself sleep...

* * *

_Its so dark..._

_I can't move..._

_I can't feel my legs..._

_Or my arms..._

_Or anything..._

_I can't even move a finger..._

_Arceus, what's happening?_

_Am I dying?_

_Is this a dream?_

_Wait...it is a dream!_

_Come on, wake up..._

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

_WAKE UP ALREA-oh I am awake._

_But, why can't I still mo- WTF?_

* * *

Normal POV

Sure enough Black was awake.

And he can't move a muscle.

But he can still feel.

And what he's feeling is...WTF?

Liepard extremely rough and wet tongue licking his growing member through is boxers.

Liepard must have used Thunder Wave.

'_THAT FUCKING CAT!', _Black thought to himself, '_WHAT GAME IS HE PLAYING?'_

Black's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt his groin hit with sudden cold air.

Liepard had shredded his boxers.

Even though Black was completely piss by what the dark type did. His mind moaned, feeling Liepard run his rough tongue along his shaft from base to head before taking Black into his mouth. Mindful of his sharp teeth, Liepard bobbed his head on Black's hard member, tasting his master's sweet pre.

Black's mind was in complete ecstasy, Liepard's rough, yet warm and surprisingly tingly mouth all over his aching cock was driving him insane.

Liepard than pulled off of Black's cock and moved down to his balls. With an evil smile, Liepard slid his tongue over Black's balls.

Black's body finally let out sound: a strangled noise mixed between moan and hiss. Pain and pleasure sparked through paralyzed body.

Taking some pity, Liepard left Black's abused balls and pushed his master's legs open revealing his next target: Black's sweet hole.

Wasting no time, Liepard tongue darted on Black's tight hole, tracing the tight hole.

Black's brain was on meltdown, the hot, warm, rough tongue sent sparks through his body.

Liepard quickly darted his tongue into Black's hole, making his master cry out. Doing this a few more times, listening to his master's screams.

Finally, the Cruel Pokemon had reach his patience.

Pushing his master's legs has far apart has possible (without hurting Black) Liepard looked down his own member.

His barbed, 6 inch penis had darted out and was ready for 'playtime'.

Liepard crawled closer to Black and position himself against Black's opening.

Before Black's mind had time to readjust, the dark type thrust in.

Pleasure raked Black's paralyzed body, feeling his hole uncomfortable stretch.

True, Liepard's cock did stretch him out, making him feel very uncomfortable. But, Liepard was not that very big, and when the Cruel Pokemon started thrusting...Well Black certain didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

The cat-like Pokemon's barbed cock sent sparks of pleasure that tingled through his whole body, making his tighten more around the Pokemon's cock.

The dark type thrust harder, driving both Pokemon and human into complete pleasure.

Unfortunately, Liepard had a short fuse.

The Cruel Pokemon body stiffen and shot loads off cat cum into his master's tunnels, making his master cry out.

Lieapard breathed hard from his climax, letting his body rest. Liepard finally opened his eyes...

* * *

(Freaking bastard) Liepard's POV

"My, oh my. My poor master."

I felt my devious smirk grow across my face, seeing me master cock.

It has a river going down the sides, sweet pre oozed out from it.

"Better take care of that", I whispered, feeling my own member harden again.

Jumping forward, I graciously landed softly on master's chest I smile and rubbed my awaiting ass against his hard cock. Luckily for me (and him), I'm very flexible and...accommodating.

Grinning, I immediately pushed the already lubricated head into my hot hole.

Ok, I may be flexible, but still made feel a little uncomfortable.

But fuck it, I'm gone this far, I'm taking the rest.

Slamming myself down on his member, completely, he screamed out. I can see that my Thunder Wave's effects are starting to wear out. Normally I would sparked another one, but right now, I didn't care.

My tongue hanged out, feeling his, oh so big 8-inch member deep in me, loving every second.

I barley began to raise my ass when I heard, "what in tarnation is going o-oh, I see hehe"

I glanced back realized that Beartic had woken up and saw what happened.

Oh...right...forgot about him.

You see, one time I as out with my master with his friends, Cheren and his Unfezant and Bianca with her Simisear.

It was Tuesday and we were in Castelia City. So naturally, we got Casteliacones. But the ice cream lady had was doing a contest, the final customers will win three ice type Pokemon, and by luck, it was my master and his friends. So Bianca got Vanilluxe, Cheren got Cryogonal and, of course, master got Beartic.

Now, me and Beartic don't see eye to eyes, but the one thing, me, Unfezant and Simisear found out. All three ice types had a Texan accent.

Lord they are annoying.

But right now, I can plainly see Beartic's bluish, pinkish cock poke out through his snowy white fur...and I knew I was going to start like this Pokemon better.

"Oh Beartic, you finally woke up, please do you mind...joining us?"

The Freezing Pokemon grinned, "Well, don't mind if I do"

Beartic immediately moved to the end of the mattress grabbing Black's hips and pulling us toward him (also I was forced off Black's hot cock during it, I am going to kill that ice type later).

Glaring at Beartic, I replaced myself down on Black's cock straight to the hilt again, but this time, Black didn't notice. He was staring in shock at Beartic and also in fear of his cock.

Now Beartic was big. just a inch bigger than Black, yes, but he was WIDE. I looked more like an arm actually.

Beartic reached own and carefully pushed in his claws and began to stretch out Black's tight hole.

Smiling to myself, I began to ride Black's cock again, not completely worry about Black's ass.

My cum was still in him, and cat cum is very...'good' for lube.

I glanced back to see Beartic removed his claw and place in his big cock, and pushed in.

That did it. That killed my paralysis on Black. His body arched in pain and pleasure and I knew that the giant cock was stretching him. If it wasn't for my cum still in him, Beartic was likely to tear our master in half.

Quickly raising my ass up, I slammed back down, feeling every inch of Black's wonderful cock massage every inch of my hot hole.

Beartic growled/moaned behind me and I heard Black moaned loudly, making me open my eyes, letting me see a very hot sight.

Black skin was dripping with sweat, his eyes half open, tongue hanging out, hair a mess and face in complete ecstasy.

Oh yes...I can get use to THIS.

I purred loudly and slammed my ass up and down on Black's hard rod, occasionally looking back at Beartic, seeing him growl loudly and seeing his big cock slammed into Black's hot hole.

Than all of the sudden Black body twitch and I felt warmth shot deep into my body. He came and oh dear Arceus, he came hard.

I moaned/purred loudly, shooting another load of cum all over Black's chest and stomach, letting my vision whiten.

I'm my sea of pleasure, I heard Black moaned again and Beartic roar, I knew Beartic blew loads of cold cum into Black.

My vision finally cleared, seeing my master covered in sweat and cum barely made me want to go again. But I decided another time will be better.

Pulling myself off, I felt Beartic pulled out as well.

I weakly crawled over and laid atop of Black, who had fell in deep sleep.

Beartic laid right next to us and study me, "I'm pretty sure ya'll planned this."

"In a way, yeah"

"Hehe, well I'll admit, I like what happened."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, when should we do this again?"

Beartic raised an eyebrow," Ya'll are insane, but...I a reckon we can try this again in the morning."

I grinned happily, "Sounds fabulous!"

With that planned note, we laid out heads down and let sleep take up.

And if Black doesn't want to do it again, than I'll always have Beartic than. Giggle.

* * *

**SRG walked in room with bruises and spitting out carrot chunks.**

**SRG: Hi...I got beat up by Peach.**

**Mr. Ghost: and she use me to beat him with!**

**Peach: XD**

**SRG: Well again, sorry for the wait, school kept me busy and well...yeah. Any way hope you like my story.**

**Mr. Ghost: I hope!**

**Peach: lolz :D**

**SRG : and to answer Mr. Furry's question... **

**Kanto-Nidoking, Machoke and Dragonite**

**Hoenn-Flygon, Swampert and Aggron**

**Unova-Excadrill, Simisage and Emboar**

**Peach: Lol**

**SRG: I'll try to get the next story in as fast as I can, but for now, We're out, be back (Hopefully) soon!**

**Peach: Bye!**

**Mr. Ghost: See ya...**

**Review?**


End file.
